


Boyfriend Does My Voiceover

by Inkspill



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: HE'S LITERALLY THE DEFINITION OF ASSHOLE TO THE WORLD BUT A SWEETHEART TO YOUR LOVER, M/M, and Seung-Gil's just a really really appreciative boyfriend, anyway Phichit likes make-up, like why did I write this?, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill/pseuds/Inkspill
Summary: Phichit just wanted a fun activity with his boyfriend. Seung-Gil saw this as an opportunity to show just how much he loved his boyfriend's makeup skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... I have no self-control, I saw [this](https://twitter.com/BaoziHana/status/837478107867037696) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZmAYrDDvkk) and I just have to write this.

Phichit Chulanont had an amazing boyfriend. He was stoic and mostly uninterested to things, however, he was down to whatever he wanted though sometimes he may need a bit of persuasion, but Seung-Gil Lee was the sweetest man he knew even if people knew him as a bit of a cold-hearted fellow. Phichit always knew that wasn’t the case: his boyfriend was just interested in skating more than anything else probably aside from him, though Seung-Gil never ridiculed whatever the Thai man liked, and that included makeup.

Phichit was really, really, really good with them, as he was a self-taught enthusiast and Seung-Gil didn’t have any qualms with him coming to practice or even to their dates with pink or black eyeliner or gradient lips or even matte. Seung-Gil would compliment him in his own way and he would say them with a blush, and on some occasion, he’d let Phichit put eyeliner on him which would end up with the tanner man gush about how cute he looked with it on.

And now, they were in the locker room, just done with training and Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s request.

“Do I really have to participate to this?”

Phichit frowned at his boyfriend, tugging his sleeve as he stomped his feet, “please, Seung-Gil? A lot of couples do this, and it’s really cute!” he whined, looking at the Korean man with puppy eyes as he rested his head on his chest, “pretty please, Seung-Gil, you love me, right? Come on, just this time, please?”

“I do love you, but why should I do this?” Seung-Gil replied. “It’ll feel… weird. I’m not knowledgeable about makeup and then I’m going to do a voiceover of how you did your makeup?”

“That’s the fun part!” Phichit insisted. “I don’t ask too much from you, right? Please, I’ll let you say what you want to say about the instructions and other things you want to say, it’s all up to you as it should be. You don’t even have to know some of the terms and brands I used, you’re literally just going to do a voiceover.”

“And you’re going to upload it on your Instagram as a tutorial?” Seung-Gil smirked and rolled his eyes. “That is pretty absurd, Phichit.”

“Come on…” Phichit wrapped his arms around Seung-Gil’s neck, “consider this as a fun activity you can do with your boyfriend, and it’s not like we always go on dates or do activities together—”

“There’s practicing together while we skate.”

“Okay, aside from that, how many times have we dated with skating out of the equation?”

“… Twice… I think…”

“See? I wanna do something fun with my boyfriend, that’s all, that’s the whole point of this 'Boyfriend does my voiceover’ videos.” Phichit hugged Seung-Gil tighter as he whined, “please, Seung-Gil? _Oppa_?”

“Why would you call me that?” Seung-Gil blushed, though he found himself hugging Phichit back that made the other man giggle, the Thai man kissed his cheek repeatedly as he pleaded.

“Pretty,” kiss, “please”, kiss, “Seung-Gil,” kiss kiss kiss, “we’ll just record the video today,” kiss, “and then I’ll edit it then you can add your voiceover.” Long kiss. “Surprise me with whatever you’ll say about the video.”

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes upwards and then he groaned as he threw his head back, pulling Phichit closer before he sighed in defeat and then kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “Alright, fine.” He replied that greatly delighted Phichit with the way he gasped that broke into a bright smile that melted Seung-Gil’s heart. “Let’s go to your place and then record the tutorial for the look.”

Phichit gleamed as he hugged his boyfriend tightly, swaying him, “thank you, thank you! I really love you!”

“On one condition,” Seung-Gil pinched his nose as they pulled away from the tight hug, “I’ll be the one that will edit it and then do the voiceover.”

“What, like… oh… you want to—okay.”

Seung-Gil pursed his lips before he kissed his nose. “Yes, I will, now let’s just get on with the recording. Let’s go to your house and then I’ll do the taping while you do your makeup.” He scoffed as he pressed his forehead against his lover, whimpering, “oh, God, this is going to end up so badly and cheesy.”

“Would you believe me if I will say that I am actually looking forward to it?” Phichit asked cheekily and Seung-Gil pinched his cheeks again, harder this time that made him yelp as he tried to take the hands off of him, “ow, ow! Let me go! Pained cheeks won’t look good on the camera!”

Seung-Gil did let go and then pet his boyfriend. He was the only one who Phichit let to ruffle his hair, and the thought of it made Seung-Gil’s heart swell with fondness over his lover. He was special to Phichit in every way and it showed, and he didn’t know how he would be able to top that.

Well, maybe this was his chance to show just how much he loved and appreciated him.

“You’re really going to do the challenge with me?” Phichit whispered, eyes looking at Seung-Gil filled with hope.

“Yes, I will. Unless you have any other boyfriend then I will surely go ballistic.”

Phichit giggled, “no, I don’t have any other boyfriend because,” Phichit pinched his cheeks gently, “my boyfriend is the cutest and easily gets jealous. Yes, I saw you looking at my phone as if you’re jealous because I've been posting on Instagram and I really don’t know if that’s cute or not, but I suppose it’s kinda cute.”

“I can’t believe you’re being this mean to your own boyfriend.” Seung-Gil frowned as he reached for Phichit’s hand, nodding his head to the door, “come on, let's go before you tease me any longer and then I’ll think of breaking up with you.”

“Hey!” Phichit pouted and looked at Seung-Gil with puppy eyes, feigning hurt. “I thought you love me, _oppa._ ”

Seung-Gil was silent as he shut his eyes, taking a deep breath as he squeezed Phichit’s hand. “I’m breaking up with you.”

“Seung-Gil!”

“Alright, I’m not breaking up with you. Now, let’s just go.”

* * *

 

As they arrived in Phichit’s room, they quickly set up the venue which happened to be Phichit’s bedroom. The Thai man was adamant with making the place look presentable to the camera. With brushes and make-up palettes ready, he did a last minute fix before he gave a thumbs up to Seung-Gil who was waiting behind the camera and on the top of it was a mirror so Phichit will be able to see his make-up. Seung-Gil also replied with a thumbs up, but before he was able to press a button, Phichit called his name.

“Reminder that this is a peach pastel makeup tutorial.”

Seung-Gil bit his lip to hold back his grin, “I know, you told me while we were on the way here, this is the thirtieth time, Phichit.”

“Just making sure you know,” Phichit replied as he put his hair out of the way by using a headband. Seung-Gil raised his fingers and did a countdown and then the recording began.

Phichit acted all cutesy without even trying as he was already cute to Seung-Gil and the rest of the world. Seung-Gil sat on a chair beside the tripod and watched Phichit do his makeup. He flashed the materials he’ll use before he’ll put it on his face, and Seung-Gil took note of the products he was using and what are the name of the brands, though he can’t help but be distracted with every move of Phichit’s fingers to put colors on his face, and Phichit noticed it who looked at him with a slight blush, breaking out into a giggle.

“What are you looking at, do I have an uneven coloring on my face?” He asked. Seung-Gil hid his face with his palm, holding back his laugh that failed miserably.

“No, no. I was just wondering how are you so cute, that’s all.”

Phichit’s face completely turned beet red and the room was filled with the two of them giggling softly. “What was that?”

“Shut up, I love you, now please get on with the recording,” Seung-Gil begged, giggling softly. Phichit laughed as he tried to pick his brush again and blend his blush on. He wanted to take pride for being the only person that can make Korea’s ice-hearted representative giggle like that, but even he was weak against that kind of charm that he can’t say anything. Phichit would glance at Seung-Gil from time to time, giggling every now and then that would cause for Seung-Gil to groan but laugh as well.

“What?”

“You’re just staring at me over there!” Phichit replied. “I’m just… you’re kind of distracting, too.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No! No, don’t do that!” Phichit completely dropped his makeup brush on the bed. He couldn’t do it, he was too distracted over his boyfriend. “Are you trying to get my attention away from the tutorial because it’s working.”

“I’m not trying to distract you.” Seung-Gil retorted. “Now, come on, let’s get the video over with so I can start working on it and then you can post it by Friday.”

Phichit tried his hardest to go on with the makeup tutorial as Seung-Gil watched him. The Korean man sighed, thinking of _how did he end up with such a pretty gem to be his boyfriend?_ He was completely smitten whenever Phichit would bat his eyes and show the camera his finished blend. He was just too cute, too adorable.

When Phichit was done, he took a couple of angle shots before Seung-Gil came towards him and then kissed his glossed gradient lips with the camera still rolling, causing for him to blush and giggle as he hit his arm, “you didn’t even end the recording!”

“Not my fault you’re too cute.” Seung-Gil replied as he pinched his boyfriend’s cheeks ever so gently, “I like the look on you.”

Phichit grinned widely and then grabbed his face by the chin, kissing his lips again, leaving a small color on Seung-Gil’s lips before Phichit kissed his cheeks, chin, and the tip of his nose, leaving a small tint of his lipstick in each place. He rubbed them as they pulled away and Seung-Gil grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it, and then the tip of his nose.

“I hope you’re looking forward to Friday.”

“I sure am looking forward to it right now,” Phichit replied with a fond smile.

* * *

 

Seung-Gil had three days until the deadline came. When Friday finally arrived, Phichit came to his training with gradient pink lip gloss and black eyeliner and Seung-Gil couldn’t help but look at him ever so fondly and enchanted from time to time, though he did keep his stoic face, but Phichit just needed to look into his eyes if he wanted to know just how much Seung-Gil adored his makeup for today.

After they were done with practice, he and Phichit headed to the Thai man’s apartment to upload the video Seung-Gil prepared, though there was a slight argument that happened when Seung-Gil told Phichit to close his eyes.

“Do I really have to?”

“It’s a surprise?” Seung-Gil stated as if he was saying the obvious. “And you’re not allowed to open your eyes until it’s done uploading, okay?”

“It’s still my video, why can’t I get a preview before you’ll upload it?”

“Because I don’t want to ruin the surprise for you and for your fans, I’m doing you a service here.” As soon as it was done being uploaded, Phichit and Seung-Gil sat back on the headboard with the laptop on Phichit’s lap. They watched the video Seung-Gil put together for Phichit’s tutorial as the fair-skinned man laid his head on Phichit’s shoulder.

Phichit was surprised with how well the video effects and editing were, and Seung-Gil even used a music that fitted perfectly in the intro before he started to speak.

_“This is Seung-Gil Lee, doing the ‘Boyfriend does my voiceover’ challenge for my boyfriend, Phichit Chulanont…”_

“So formal,” Phichit whispered teasingly, though Seung-Gil ignored it and fixated his eyes on the screen.

_“First off, we’re going to put on some rosewater because you want to get your face hydrated, and then some moisturizer so your skin wouldn’t look so dry. I think this is the reason why most of the time when I touch Phichit’s face I feel like I’m touching a baby’s skin. Now, you have to put on the primer. He said that it’s for the poreless skin look but I see him everyday with and without make-up and it’s just… the same. He still looks poreless and glowing.”_

_“Moving on, we’re wearing a concealer and then a peachy corrector using a beauty blender to… well, blend it. I’m still amazed at how well he blends, though. Anyway, we’re using another color of concealer as the highlight, better put it under your eyes, nose bridge, chin, between your eyebrows… then use the beauty blender again to smooth it out. Then we’ll proceed with cooking so it’ll stay in place whatever you do. I still don't understand why he needs to do the cooking because he’s still cute whatever happens. Then after two minutes of that, we’re going to put on powder and apply it with a brush to even it out.“_

Phichit watched the video in awe, He can’t believe that Seung-Gil knew his makeup and the products this much. “You know what’s a moisturizer and a concealer? And also the purpose of cooking?”

“I watch your videos, of course, I do.”

"You said you have no idea about makeup."

"Shh, the video's still going."

 _“Anyway, spray another rosewater so it won’t_ _look so tight. And thank God, we’re not using a bronzer in this tutorial, I’m sorry, my boy’s a golden one.”_

“I can’t believe you said that!”

Seung-Gil shrugged as Phichit bit his lips, visibly blushing now as the video went on.

_“Next, you gotta pencil your eyebrows, though Phichit’s are perfect, he’s trying to reach the impossible, and I can’t believe I’m saying this but please stop him because it’s getting increasingly dangerous for my heart.”_

_“Now we’re going to put some eyeshadow… uh… lighter color as the base first, and then the darker color… smudge them with your fingers so they'll mix, actually looks kinda eye-candy, the effect, I mean. And then finish the eyeshadow with a shimmer eyeshadow for that glow and then the eyeliner. Make sure you also line a little bit on the lower lid to make it look more vibrant. How does he do that, he literally just flicks his wrist once and then it’s the perfect eyeliner, my boyfriend’s made of magic.”_

_“And then we’re going to move onto the next one which is basically putting on fake lashes. He says it gives more volume to his already thick lashes but whatever, it’s cute, I still love him. Then we’re going to put mascara on it and also don’t forget the lower lid… cute eyes, can see my future with how cute they look right now.”_

“Oh my God…” Phichit buried his face on the pillow he was holding and Seung-Gil took it away, chuckling.

“It’s still not finished, you have to watch the whole thing, I worked hard to put this altogether!”

“You’re already making me blush! Are you trying to torture me?” Phichit groaned, defeated as his eyes went back to the video, biting his lips as he suppressed his grin.

_“Apply the peachy blush to your cheeks… there we go. He’s so cute, isn’t he? This is my most favorite look from him so far and you'll see why later.”_

_“And then we’re moving to the lips. Alright, so, what you want to do is to put the darker lip tint first on the inner corner and then spread it out, then use a small amount of concealer to hide your lip line, then cover the corners with a loose powder before applying your lip gloss for the glow. This is literally my most favorite kind of lip makeup from all of Phichit’s lip makeup. His gradient lips makes me weak every time.”_

“Seung-Gil…” Phichit’s face heated up to his ears. The man beside him was also blushing but more than pleased to see his boyfriend seemingly enjoying the video he edited for him.

_“Spray on some rosewater as the toner... and that’s the whole look. He looks like a fairy, he's so beautiful. I’m weak, I wanna kiss him. I’m gonna kiss him.”_

“You—!” Phichit gasped as he saw Seung-Gil actually put the moment the man kissed him and the shorter boy hitting his arm. “I can’t believe you really put that in the video!”

“You still love me, right?” He mimicked Phichit that made the other pout, though not for long as the ending Seung-Gil put in there was the moment he peppered him kisses that left marks on his face.

_“Anyway, that’s about it. Thanks for watching.”_

The comments and likes had been pouring in even before they were done watching. Some were from the other skaters, most of them were saying that they didn’t expect those commentaries from Seung-Gil and the Korean boy already braced himself from all the teasing he'll get as soon as he'll see them again. Phichit took a deep breath, shutting his eyes before he giggled, hitting Seung-Gil’s arm.

“You’re a big cheeseball, do you know that?”

“Aw, I love you, too.” Seung-Gil smiled, it may be small, but it was a genuine one filled with affection, hunching over Phichit who still can’t stop himself from smiling and giggling with a red face, “I just want my boyfriend to know how much I really appreciate his makeup and him, too, that’s all.”

“Alright, thank you, the message came across very, very well.” Phichit wrapped his arms around Seung-Gil’s neck, pressing his nose against the other. “Tell you what, let’s go on a date tomorrow and I can wear that look since you love it so much.”

Seung-Gil pinched his nose, kissing it afterwards. “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter! @honorary_meep


End file.
